Pikmin Rise of the Plantae
Plot A long time after the events of Pikmin 3, PNF-404 has become a vacation spot for Koppaites and Hocotatians. One day, tourists had discovered something unsettling. Onions all over were going extinct and tourist attractions were becoming infested with an invasive species. To combat the problem, it was decided that the most experienced captains should stop the plantae. To get to the source of the plantae, Olimar took his brand new S.S. Dolphin and everyone else was in the S.S. Drake. On the flight, Sagittarius, Olimar's son calls him on the S.S. Drake, which is a huge surprise to Olimar. He tells Olimar that he wants to help his dad and his sister has also come along. Olimar becomes so surprised he puts his hand off the wheel to stare in disbelief. It puts him slightly off of the normal path, which is a huge benefit. However, the others on the normal path suddenly have their ship grabbed in the jaw of the Demonic Titan, a massive plant. Olimar, having veered off the path avoids the monsterous plant and immediately returns his focus on driving the ship. He then sees everyone on the S.S. Drake using the Escape Mortar to evade the jaws. Olmar sees both of his kids shot in one direction and desperate to save them, he speeds off into the Dead G. Upon landing at the Dead G Olimar sprints out of the Dolphin and to the Hysterical Tutorial, crashing into Sagittarius' escape pod. Olimar falls down and being older is unable to get up. Sagitarius' escape pod falls at an angle so that he is on the other side of the first floor of the Hysterical Tutorial. Sagitarius' escape pod hits a wall and cracks the ceiling. After he escapes, the crack in the ceiling breaks part of the ceiling to reveal 20 Purple Pikmin sprouts. Olimar teaches Sagitarius how to pluck and use Pikmin as Sagitarius tries to advance to his wounded father. Eventually, they meet up and sagitarius has the Purple Pikmin carry Olimar to the geyser to escape the den. Afterwards the first day ends. In Pikmin Rise of the Plantae you need to collect every Pikmin enemy in the game for DNA preservation in case they go extinct and you need to defeat the Demonic Titan. Differences From Previous Games In Pikmin: Rise of the Plantae, one difference is that captains can carry some things. It is used to classify a dead enemy as something you need to collect for the DNA and not for the Onions. Captains need stamina and can only carry an item alone for 3 seconds. It can be used for 1 day or 1 floor. A better way to use the ability is to have all of the required Pikmin carry the object and have the captain direct the object. If there are the amount of Pikmin needed to lift an item or more, the captain will not carry the item but instead command the Pikmin to bring it to the Drake. If there aren't enough Pikmin to carry an item, the Captain can carry the object. The more Pikmin carrying the object, the longer the captain lasts carrying it. Also in dens, if you collect a body from a den and you don't need to collect its species than you can look into the Drake and bring the item out of the den for Pikmin to use on their Onions. However, bodies decompose after 1 day. Pikmin Red Pikmin Yellow Pikmin Blue Pikmin White Pikmin Purple Pikmin Pink Pikmin Rock Pikmin Green Pikmin Tan Pikmin Glass Pikmin Black Pikmin Brown Pikmin Cyan Pikmin Orange Pikmin Worlds Dead G Bone-Dry Breeding Grounds Blazechill Isles The Watering Hole Destroyed City Plantae Kingdom